The present invention relates to firearms and, more particularly, to strengthened polymer/composite firearms and methods for strengthening the same.
Polymer/composite firearms are used because they cost less and are light weight. Currently, there are weak or commonly known failure areas in polymer/composite firearms and firearms components. The components are not durable and sacrifice strength and the ability to withstand the extreme pressures and stresses created upon firing a round of ammunition in exchange for the lighter weight.
As can be seen, there is a need for a process that strengthens polymer/composite firearms in areas that are weak or commonly fail without losing the positive properties of a polymer/composite firearm.